ILL let the first reveiwer pick one
by sutton2004
Summary: after the final battle just as he fires the last spell to voldermort a spell hits him in the back sending the 21 year old harry to an alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

okay my last story was pretty crap so ive decided to write a new one i wrote this while i was at work, i had toothache at the time so if its not good who cares. its just a bit of fun, right i like syories bout harry going into the past and being a tough bastard. 

CHAPTER ONE

"Watch out" a tall man with a slim size and shaggy black hair shouts as he pulls a nicely shaped and fiery red haired girl woman out of the way of the sickly green coulerd curse known as the avada kedavra.

"Thank you James, look out" the woman pushes james to the floor as she deflects a curse aimed at his back

"Guess that makes us equal huh Lily"

"I guess it does" Lily tells him with a little grin forming on her lips

The two of them look around at the carnage around them, order members and death eaters corpses scatter the ground around them. the two of them suddenly notice two men running towards them and raise there wands but lower them again when they realise that they are there freinds, the two men look exhausted and ready to drop right where they stood.

"Remus, Sirius whats going on" James asks them as he fires a few spells at couple of death eaters trying to sneak up on them succeding in stunning them.

"Dumbledore has told us to retreat back to hogwarts reinforcements are coming to meet us there" Sirius informs them.

"What about everyone else" Lily asks the two of them.

"Dont worry there getting the message" Remus tells her.

The four of them turn around and sprint towards the trees where the anti-apparition spells stops and apparate to just outside of hogwarts grouds seeming as though you cannot apparate into hogwarts grounds, the four of them followed by other order members run towards the school, when they get inside the four of them walk towards the headmasters office as the rest go of in there seperate ways.

"Treacle toffee" Remus says infront af the stone gargoyle, the four of them walk up stairs leading to the headmasters office but stop when they hear two voices talking inside they all look at each other as if asking what they should do but there curiosity gets the best of them so they start listening in on the conversation.

"I swear there was just a flash of blue light and when it went this man just stood there right in the middle of the battle Albus" the rougth voice tells the headmaster.

"Then what happend" Dumbledore asks with a lot of curiosity in his voice.

"I dont know everyone was shocked and looked at him, he himself looked dazed and confused about what was going on that is until he spotted the death eaters then he just went berserk whipped out two wands and just started throughing curses, with out saying incantations might i add, i didnt even know what there were but they all just just falling to the floor dead or just as close he acted as though they were nothing to him" the rougth voice tells the headmaster.

"Alastair i will go and talk to this young man but right now we have four of our young soldiers waiting patiently outside the door, you may enter.#

The four of them looked at each other shocked at what they heard and walk into the office looking sheepish at being caught ear wigging into the conversation.

Sat behind his regal oak desk with various trinkets and papers scatterd over it sat the headmaster of Hogwarts school Albus Dumbledore with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, and sat on the other side of the desk the badly scarred and rougth looking ex-auror Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moody with his magical eye swirling in his head scanning the four of them.

"How did it go mr Potter" Albus asks james.

"The same as usual Albus we stun or kill them amd more come in there place, we cant handle it there are to many of them" is james reply.

Albus looks at Moody then back to the four of them.

"The ministry has finally agreed to support us"

"Bout time" mutters Sirius receiving a nudge in the side by Remus.

"You are quite right mr Black, they have given control of the aurors over to the order, they are waiting in the great hall at this moment in time waiting for orders" Albus informs the four of them.

"Im sorry to interrupt headmaster but may i ask a question" asks Lily tentativly.

"Of course mrs Evans ask away" Dumbledore tells her with a inviting smile on his face.

"We couldnt help over hearing your conversation about this strange man that appeard and beat all the death eaters, who is he" she asks.

"I was waiting for one of you to bring that up, but to answer your question i do not have a clue as to who he is, right know he is in the medical wing being checked over" Dumbledore answers her question with a sigh.

"If i may ask sir how many death eaters did he kill exactly" asks Remus.

Albus looks at alastair also curious followed by the four other in the room.

Moody looks at all there faces then with a sigh,

"By my count he killed thirty and almost killed another twenty but that is what i saw i lost count after that while i was busy fighting those filthy bastards, so its got to be about eighty"

The four of them look at the disgruntled ex-auror in utter amazment even Dumbledore looks shoked almost falling out of his chair.

"Can we trust him" James asks coming out of the shock followed by the rest of them.

"Ibelieve so if he were a spy there is no possible way Voldermort would let him kill that many of his followers" Dumbledore tells them with confidence.

"Do you know his name" asks Lily.

"Only his first name he seemed rather reluctant to tell us his second name when we were bringing him in" Moody tells them.

"What is it" asks Sirius.

"Harry"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

ok what you think good not bad let us know in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

okay thanks for the reveiws i carnt be arsed talkin anymore so ill get straight to the story 

CHAPTER TWO

"Ron" Harry looks on as Voldermort fires the killing curse at his best friend, he tries running towards him to push him out of the way but as he gets to within a couple of metres from him the curse impacts with Rons chest knocking all life out of the red haired boy.

"Ron! come on mate wake up" Harry says with tears in his eyes as he shakes the lifeless body of his last remaining best friend.

"Potter it is time, let us complete our destiny" Voldermort says as he looks on from a short distance away.

In front of Hogwarts school 25 year old Harry Potter looks up at the monster called Voldermort with his cold as ice eyes, the two stare at each for a short while before Harry opens his mouth.

"Tom you have killed all my friends and family, i have nothing now and for this i shall have my revenge" he tells him in a quiet voice not once breaking eye contact.

"Potter it is time to die" and with that said the battle between the two strongest wizards to have ever lived begins.

Curse after curse are launched at the other, with nothing left to live for harry uses all the spells he knows including the unforgivables, the two of them either block or dodge the curses that the other throughs at them after about twenty minutes of fighting a curse finally hits one of them on the recieving end of it is Voldermort who is hit with a well aimed cutting to curse to the leg resulting in a scream from him.

"Well look at that i guess first blood goes to me" Harry says in a mocking voice.

"You will pay for that boy!" Voldermort screams at him.

All of a sudden the battle ups a nudge as the curses start to get more vicious and faster but still no one gets the upper hand, that is until Voldermort aims a curse at Harrys shoulder after luckily guessing which way harry was going to move Harry is sent flying back a couple of meters by the force of it landing in a pile od corpses, he moans in pain as he turns to the side he then locks eye with one of the corpses noticing it as one of his other best friends Neville Longbottom, he breaks eye contact with the lifeless eyes of his friend and stands up wincing in pain from the now burnt shoulder.

All around them bodies of light wizards and withches aswell as light creatures cover the grounds of Hodwarts scool of witchcraft and wizardry joined by that of death eaters and dark creatures that Voldermort was able to convince or force to fight for him.

"Thats it ive had it Tom this is it time to die" Harry says in a cold and quiet voice.

Voldemort looks at him witha little fear in his eyes but not because of the way he said it but because of the eyes, Harry eyes were cold and hard they looked like they had a green inferno buning inside them, Voldermort started to take a couple steps back but gets an even bigger surprise when Harry flicks out a second wand from the wand holster on his left arm.

"Recognize this Tom" he says as he notices the look of recognition going through Voldermorts eyes when he flicked out his second wand.

"I had the shape modified a little but its still the same wand"

Voldermort looks at the wand then back to Harrys face then back to the wand more fear starts to creep in on him.

"Thats right Tom its Dumbledores wand, lets see how you stand against two of the most powerful wands in exsistance" and with that said Harry lets loose a barrage of spells ranging from the lightest of the light to the darkest of the dark with a few of his own created spells aswell, Voldermort knows that hes loosing the battle and starts moving backwards as Harry moves forward forward with the barrage of curses become faster.

As Voldermort carries on moving backwards he gets a nasty shock when he trips over one of the many lifeless bodies around them.

Harry stops with the barrage of spells but not not before he fires a curse at voldermorts hand completly incinerating it and sending his wand flying into the forbidden forest, Harry looks down at the body that Voldermort fell over to see that its was his old friend and the last of the marauders Remus Lupin.

"Thank you Remus" Harry mutters then looks down at the now handless Voldermort clutching his arm but also looking straight back at him.

"This is it Tom time to die" Harry tells him as he points his wand aiming for the monsters head and starts to mutter the killing curse.

"Bye Potter" just as the curse is is fired toward Voldermorts forhead he snatches up Remus's wand that was in front of him and fires a spell at Harry in the chest just as the killing curse hits him.

As Harry looks at the now lifeless form of his arch-nemises a blue colour starts to cover his body and with a flash of blue he dissapears from the battle field.

When he reappers Harry fells dazed and confused as he looks around surroundings, he realises that he is in the middle of a battle but not the same one as he was in this one was a lot smaller, as he looks around he finnaly notices the death eaters, anger, pure hatred surges through him as he stands up his two wands pointed in different directions suddenly spells are coming out faster than most wizards could blink, death eaters drop to the floor dead and the ones that didnt wish they were.

After the battle he notices a familliar face walk up to him, it was Alaistar 'Mad Eye' Moddy.

"Who are you" he asks him.

Harry looks at at him confused as to why he would ask a question like that until he realises what that spell that Voldermort hit him with had done.

"Harry" is all that he tells him.

Moody looks at him about to ask more when a young soldier runs up to them.

"Sir, Dumbledore has requested that we leave to hogwarts immediatly, Sir" says the young soldier.

"Right Jackson, your coming with me" Moody mentions to harry just as he grabs a hold of his arm and apparates to hogwarts.

When they get to the doors of the school Moody looks at Harrys shoulder.

"Jackson, O'Brian take him to the hospital wing im going to the headmasters office" Moody shouts

Harry looks at Moody before he is escorted to the hospital wing by the two men.

"I hate the hospital wing" Harry mutters.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok thats it wot u think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I aint written for a while I only just rememberd about this story so ill give it my best shot to continue it.

Chapter 3

'Listen you annoying stupid woman I'm fine go and see to someone else' the stressed out Harry shouts at the Hogwarts nurse as he pulls out a packet of cigs from his jacket pocket that was resting on the chair next to his bed.

'What the hell do you think you are doing you cant smoke in here it's a hospital wing for crying out loud' the nurse shouts at him wide eyed out of shock 'that's it get out of here your fine just go and don't come back' the other paitents look on in shock at the nurse actually kicking out a paitent before she has checked him out.

Harry casually stands up of the bed and throws his jacket on and walks out of the hospital wing while lighting up his cigarette leaving the nurse to look on in shock before turning around and checking on the rest of her paitents.

As hes walking down the corridor humming the tune to the lone ranger he spots a young woman walking towards him from the other direction she hasn't noticed him yet so he sits on the windowsill watching her, the young woman keeps walking her body shaking with anger and muttering to her self.

'You know muttering to your self is the first sign of insanity' the woman in question looks up and sees Harry sitting on the window sill with a cig in his mouth, harry looks at her before bursting into laughter for standing in front of him is a spitting image of bellatrix lestrange only younger looking and more healthy.

'Who the hell are you and what the hell are you laughing at' she rages but Harry keeps on laughing but stops suddenly when he finds a wand pointing a couple of inches away from him.

'Good now what are you doing here and who are you' she asks him harry flicks the last of his cig out of the window before standing up looking into her eyes he sees that there is no sign of the insanity that he is used to seeing in the killers he used to know.

'I was bought here from the battle that was going on before as for who I am im mind your own damn business' with that he snatches the wand out of her hand and holds it in his hands 'sit down have a cig calm down you look stressed' 'give me my wand' 'No' the two stare into each others eyes neither one backing down.

'if you plan on using it ill scream and then youll never get out of Hogwarts the teachers will stop you' she tells him harry just starts laughing 'coarse they will love, coarse they will, now lets stop playing do you want a cig or not' 'no' 'right that's all you had to say here have your wand back'.

Bella looks at him suspicion clearly shown on her face 'are you a prisoner' harry tilts his head tolook at her with a smile on his face 'I don't know im just going to Dumbledore now to find out looks like your going in the same direction do you mind if I walk along with you' she looks at him still a bit suspicious before turning her back and walking on towards the headmasters office, harry jogs to catch up and falls into step with her.

'so… you seemed a bit pissed of before' harry asks her not really sounding interested but just trying to start a conversation which is slammed rapidy down with 'that's none of your business.'

The walk carries on in silence for a few more minutes before bella answers his question 'my family want me to marry someone I cant stand, god why did I just tell you that' she walks of a few more paces before Harry catches up with her, 'well don't marry him'

'its not as simple as that if I refuse they will disown me and then ill have no where to go' she tells him.

'okay then marry him' harry tells her.

'what that's it just marry him no bits of advice to get around it, thanks big help you are' and then she storms of again leaving a bewilderd Harry stood there.

'what the hell just happened' harry says to himself before carrying on walking to the headmasters office while lighting up another cig from his jacket pocket.

Sat in Dumbledores office still the headmaster and alastair moody are still talking about harry trying to guess who he is and where hes from with the maurauders listening when theres a knock at the door.

'enter Mrs Black' bella walks in a little startled to see the ex auror there as well as her older cousin and his three friends who are all looking at her with loathing on there faces.

'im sorry I didn't know you had company ill come back later' as she turns around to leave she is pushed back into the room by Harry as she turns back around she sees six wands pointing in her direction.

'what did I do you tell me some thing I wasn't interested in, I give you an answer and you storm of'

'well your supposed to come up with something even if you now its impossible, to make me feel better'

'well I don't really care' the other occupants in the room just stare at the two of them in shock, here they are bickering while they have six deadly weapons pointed at them.

'Excuse me' Dumbledore says which stops the two who turn around to look at him. 'please take a seat mr…'

'Just Harry' harry takes a seat in front of his desk while bella stands at the door watching them, 'well are going to take a seat and listen or are you going to sulk somewhere' harry says to her without taking his eyes of Dumbledore.

Bella growls in the back of her throaght and grabs a chair but rerains from saying anything else.

'So Harry lemon drop' harry just shakes his head as Dumbledore puts one in his mouth as everyone one else is on the edge of there seats waiting to find out who the mystery person is except bella who is just glaring at his back.

'well you seem to have an advantage on us, you know who we are but who are you you pop up in the middle of a battle and manage to kill over 80 deatheaters single handily with extraordinary power so harry, who are you' Dumbledore asks him looking over the top of his glasses. Everone is sat on the edge of there seats even bella.

'well as I told you im harry' he tells them as he looks around the room he stops briefly on the maurauders and raises an eyebrow.

#well this is interesting# he thinks to him self # I cant ever let them find out who I am so I think ill should delete my memories of them later#.

'you now what ill tell you a bit but you probably wont believe me' he tells them with a half bitter smile on his face.

'okay early this morning I was in a battle myself fighting death eaters and also ol snake lord himself' here theres a gasp from everyone in the room even Dumbledore and alastar. 'well lets just say it didn't go to well for either side but in the end we won but im guessing that was I don't know in the future or a different dimension a bit mad but that's what im guessing well in the end im here and I guess im going to have to live with it' everyone stares at him open mouthed.

Dumbledore the first one to regain his senses 'well there has been talk of spells that can send you into different dimensions but why do you think your in the past' he asks him.

'simple really cause you lot are all dead, well everyone was dead in the end but you lot died a while ago' he tells them

'oh' was all Dumbledore answer.

'you look a bit like james' comes a comment from the corner where the marauders a sat.

'everyone looks around at a Sirius then to james and finally back to harry, 'hes right you do look similar but quite different as well' sayus remus.

'Potter right, as far as I know you died before you had any kids im sorry' harry lies to them james looks shocked at the thought of being dead 'hey don't look so down your not dead here are you so cheer up im here to help now so no more will be dying if I can do anything bout it.

'so you are planning on helping us then' alastar asks him, harry just looks at him with no shit look on his face.

'I kill over what was it 80 death eaters and none of your lot what the hell do think, besides I like Hogwarts to much to help him his place was all cold and dull nothing to do at all' he laughs.

' well then its settled you can stay at Hogwarts until you have sorted yourself out so long as you help out in someway' Dumbledore tells him.

'well Im good at duelling I suppose I could teach that for you if you don't already have it' he replys

'that's a brilliant idea and im sure that some none students will be than happy to learn some of your talents isn't that right' 'yes' and 'hell yeahs' come from the corner. Dumbledore chuckles can we get some more detailes from you then like how old you are and so on'.

'yeah why not im 21 you can call me harry errr riddle' he tells them with a grin Dumbledore starts laughing too 'but that's all your getting for now' he says.

Right il;l get Lily to show you to the guest quarters where you will be stating if that's ok with you'.

As they all stand up to leave bells walks out the door without saying anything to anyone leaving harry looking at her back, before taking his cigs out of his pocket and lighting one.

'im sorry mr riddle there is no smoking on school grounds' Dumbledore tells him

'so ive been told' harry says before taking a drag then leaving to follow lily and the others to his new living quarters.

How was it let us know. Ill try and get another chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the moment its sounding a bit clichéd which I really don't want it to be so if anyone can come up with some original ideas it will be much appreciated.

Harry looks around the room that will be his new home in Hogwarts while he gets accustomed to this new world, the room is just an average room a four poster bed in the corner a three piece suite in the middle with a dusty table in the middle and a desk of to the side the wall paper a bright red with golden trimmings.

He takes out his own wand and points it at the walls all of a sudden the colour changes to a beige colour then changes the curtains to a light blue.

'There that looks better' he mutters to himself before he lies down and falls asleep for a couple of hours before dinner time.

Everyone in the great hall are already sitting down eating, the children at there respected tables the aurors of to the side at there own table with the marauders at the end of there table and the teachers at the front of the hall.

Everyone turns around when the great hall doors open and see Harry enter in the new clothes that were left for him when he woke up a pair of black jeans a white buttoned up shirt a knee length coat and a pair of black boots his long hair pulled back into a pony tail.

He stops when he notices everyone looking at him and raises an eyebrow.

'what' he asks before starting to walk up to the head table every ones gaze following his every footstep the children's with curiosity and the aurors with suspicion, at the front Dumbledore stands up which gets every ones attention at once.

'Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce our newly appointed duelling teacher professor Harry Riddle' immediately whispers break out about the new professor, 'Professor Riddle would you like to say a few words'.

'No not really' he says as he sits in his chair between two professors he doesn't know, he looks around the hall sees the marauders waving at him to which he just nods his head then looks to the slytherin table for some reason looking for Bellatrix and sees her staring into her food ignoring the boy next to her while sneaking side glances at him.

Suddenly everyone is looking at him again as he grabs his plate and moves from the head table even the professors with curiosity they watch him walk over towards the slytherin table where he stands behind Bella, the boy who was talking to her looks at him and with a sneer asks 'can I help you **sir'.**

'yeah, move' the boy looks at him shocked before Harry just grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him from his seat before sitting down himself and starting eating again with out saying a simple word to anyone everyone in the hall looks on in shock especially the boy who turns to Dumbledore looking scandalised but Dumbledore just shakes his head before continuing to eat his meal everyone in the hall looks from the headmaster to there new professor to the boy in complete bewilderment even the teachers.

'what on earth do you think you are doing young man you might be a teacher now but that does not give you the right to man handle the student's' screams McGonagall from the head table, the boy looks smug which is immediately stopped when Harry just completely ignores her, Dumbledore gently tugs her sleeve then shakes his head for her to leave it after a few more seconds where they realise that nothing more is going to happen the students and everyone else just go back to what they were doing.

'you know that wasn't a very smart idea' Bella says to harry but he just shrugs his shoulders.

'im guessing he was the guy who your supposed to be marrying if so I don't blame you for being pissed off hes an ugly fucker'. He says with a smirk while taking out his cigs and lighting one making the person facing him to start coughing.

'what do you want anyway' she asks him.

'Nothing, to be honest you're the only person ive really talked to in this world' the last part he whispers to her so the others around them cant hear.

'Well what about my cousin and his friends you seemed chummy with them when you left the headmasters office before' she states to him he looks at her out the side of his eyes.

'Well if you want me to go so your fiancée can sit back here then ill go away' he tells her as he starts to stand up, she quickly grabs his shirt and pulls him back down.

'No, stay im actually glad for someone else to talk to, he was really starting to annoy me how my parents can really expect me to marry him ill never know, just because he is a pureblood' she looks down in to her food and starts stabbing it.

Harry starts laughing at her but stops when she punches him in the ribs.

'What have I told you about laughing at me' he scowls at her which she matches then they both turn back to their food.

'So are you coming to my class then' he asks her.

'I don't know maybe but I don't think the other houses will appreciate me coming the others have all said they are boycotting it so…' she says as she looks at the other slytherins who are all looking at her with betrayal on there faces.

'tell you what if anyone says anything ill make them my test dummy for the rest of the year, how does that sound' she smiles at him then nods her head.

At the front of the hall Dumbledore stands up to address the hall.

'I hope you all had a wonderful meal but now I would like to say a few words before you all go back to your dorms firstly as you have all noticed we have a few guests with us, these are aurors from the ministry that are here to keep watch over the school from now on but even with out them Hogwarts is still the safest place in all of Britain.

Second I have just agreed with the other professors that in two months there will be a tournament in this hall for the top 10 students that professor Riddle will pick from his class against a professor of there choice'. The whispers of the students turn into shouts of approval as they turn to Harry who just looks at them with blank eyes his fork half way to his mouth.

'Okay children of you go' Dumbledore says, the students start filing out but Bella stays behind a bit.

'you never told me that' She says to Harry with glare.

'hey don't look at me that's the first ive heard about it aswell' he says

Dumbledore walks over to them with the other professors behind him aswell as the marauders.

'Mrs Black I think you should join your classmates' Bella looks at the professors then to Harry who just nods his head so she just turns her back and walks out of the hall.

Harry turns to Dumbledore with a scowl 'so when did we agree to this tournament then' he asks him.

'err we just thought it would be a good motivation for the children to take your class' Dumbledore's reply is.

'Well that's true' Harry agrees.

Dumbledore pats him on the shoulder and walks past him the other professors all nod there heads at him except McGonagall who glares at him in which Harry gives her a big Cheshire grin, which leaves him with the marauders.

'you know you should stay away from my cousin she nothing but trouble' says Sirius which the others all nod there heads too.

Harry just gives them a tight smile before saying 'well thanks for the advice ill take it into consideration' he looks at them as they start to walk past and quickly takes out his wand with a swish and letters four different colours hairs fall into his hand.

As the four of them are about to walk out the doors he shouts at them.

'How about the ive of us have a drink sometime next week to get to know each other a little better' the four turn to him and nod there heads in agreement, he looks at them one last time before safely tucking the four hairs away in his pocket then leaving the great hall to head back towards his own private quarters.

Okay people don't forget to give us some advice o make this story as original as possible


End file.
